Beautiful Tears
by Inuyasha-is-my-home-dog
Summary: Tavi Rochman is the foster child of Adolph Hitler. She has no idea where she came from. The only clues are her metal arm on her left side and the necklace with her last name. One day she meets a boy who could just be the key to her past. Edward Elric...
1. Chapter 1

August 15, 1906, the military had taken over Ishbal once again. At this time, there were few alchemists in the military…many were considered outcasts, vermin, hated by all! They had made the people of Ishbal slaves and were forcing them to build the city over…Not only that, but every alchemist carrying an new born baby will have their baby taken away from them and killed!!!  
"_Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!   
Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull  
Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!" _The Military leaders shouted to them, continuously slashing them with whips.__

The people of Ishbal cried out in pain for God to save them! _  
"With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
with the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
can you hear your people cry:   
Help us now _

_This dark hour...  
Deliver us  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us   
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land... _"

One woman and her young son ran through the allies of Ishbal. The woman was named Yocheved Rochman. She was carrying her newborn twin girls, one with curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes with purple specs like herself, the other with straight black hair and dark purple eyes like her husband who was the rebel leader that was captured in the war. She knew what the military was doing and was trying to find a way to save her baby girls. Her son Fineas was carrying a basket. Yocheved looked down at her twins who looked lovingly back at her.  
"_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad.  
My daughters, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us"  
_

_"Deliver us  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us  
From despair _

_These years of slavery grow  
too cruel to stand  
Deliver us  
there's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deliver us to the Promised Land... "  
_  
Yocheved and Fineas reached the river safely and she laid the baby girls into the basket. As she did she sang a lullaby to them  
_"Hush now, my babies,  
be still, loves, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby,  
so I'll be with you when you dream"_

She carried the basket with the precious babies inside out to the water. She slowly let go of the basket.  
_"River, O River  
Flow gently for me  
such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
they can live free?  
River, deliver them there..." _

She cried as the basket left her sight._  
_The basket floated through rapids, never once tipping over. It went through a group of alligators and hippos battling it out. Two ships closing in on each other almost crushed it! Until it slowly carried itself to a bank, where several drunken soldiers were carting off babies. The soldiers noticed the basket and opened it up. They held the twins and saw the necklace around the twins' necks with the words ROCHMAN… 

Fineas and Yocheved were unaware of this horrible fate that had come upon the precious babies. Fineas sang out to the empty river…  
_"Sisters, you're safe now  
and safe may you stay  
for I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby sisters  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too..." _  
Suddenly, soldiers surrounded Yocheved and Fineas and dragged them off to the slaughter house…

_"Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
and deliver us to the Promised Land_

_Deliver us_

_To the promise land"_

Yocheved cried out in her last breath before the shot rang out  
_"Deliver us"_

The little twins were in a line on a machine that chopped meat into little squares. The blades grew closer to them. Babies cried…soldiers worked and laughed at the "vermin" that were being "taken care of". The twins were under the first blades when the doors of the factory burst opened. A mysterious Ishbalan with an x shaped scar on his forehead, which was the best friend of the twins' father, and several others surrounded the soldiers and stopped the machine. But not soon enough…the blades came crashing down on the poor infants. The baby with curly brown hair and brown eyes with purple specs lost its left and the baby with straight black hair and dark purple eyes lost its right. They screamed in pain. The ishbalan with the scar rushed over and unlatched the babies from the conveyer belt; he ripped his cloak in half and wrapped their shoulders in it. He read the babies' nametags. "Yocheved and Aaron Rochman…these are her daughters? Tavi and Aurora Rochman…"

Unfortunately, on their way back to their camp the baby with curly, brown hair and brown eyes with purple specs, Tavi Rochman died of blood loss. Aurora made it though and the Ishbalan known as Scar adopted her as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward, Alphonse (he is human here but he has the hair he has in the movie), and Madison walked down the streets of Hanna bell

Edward Elric and Madison Rockbell walked down the streets of Munich. Madison Rockbell, Winry Rockbell's sister who died when she was 10 from a terminal illness, was holding a map with frustration written across her face. She had long brown hair that fell mid-back. She had on a white t-shirt that was big but came up short to show the top of her jeans. Edward was talking to one of the merchants in the several shops. His hair was up in a ponytail and he had on his nice pants with a white button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his vest was fully buttoned. He left two buttons opened on his shirt so he would have plenty of neck room. It was a big city. With wide roads and lots of people. Everyone was doing something. Edward was there on military terms and Madison was tagging on. They were sent there because the police needed some assistance monitoring whereabouts of Adolf Hitler. They had gotten lost some time after they arrived trying to find the police station and Madison was frustrated at the lack of directions the map held.

Edward walked back to Madison with a piece of paper and waved it in her face startling her.

"Got it." He smiled in victory. Madison smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Show off!" She snatched the paper out of his hand and they made their way towards the police station.

They walked down a couple of blocks when they noticed a man running into a store hollering something, he ran out while merchant in that store closed shop and hurried down the road. Edward stopped and watched.

Two children were pulling their mother down the road. "Come on mama!! We don't want to miss it!!"

"I wonder what all the fuss is about?" Madison questioned while watching the two children and their mother turn a corner.

"Let's find out!" Edward grabbed Madison's hand and ran down the street towards the corner that the family had turned. When they rounded the corner they ran into a large gathering of people. It seemed that everyone in town was there. Edward started making his way through the crowd. Madison shouted after him and followed. Music had started and everyone hollered. Drums could be heard, and guitars, then someone began singing. As Edward came closer, he could see a group of gypsy men and one woman with bright orange hair playing instruments. A girl with dark brown skin and chocolate, wavy locks danced in the center of the crowd. She wore a bright red dress that was low cut and showed most of her back. This gypsy girl who looked no older than seventeen took Edward away. Her hair flowed in the breeze and caressed her back with every move she took. Her light brown and purple eyes glistened in the mid day sun. He smirked when he saw that her left arm was mechanical.

Madison soon caught up with Edward. Madison looked over at him and scowled when she saw his jaw was dropped, she quickly elbowed him in the gut. He shot her a look and she shot one back. He scooted over towards the man next to him and continued to watch. The young girl struck a final pose; she lifted one leg up and put her metal arm over her head. The music stopped and everyone cheered.

"Go Tavi!!" The gypsy girl with the bright orange hair and blue/green eyes shouted. She was wearing blue jeans with rips at the knees and a very light blue tank top. She looked like she was a gypsy as well. The crowd cheered one last time as the gypsy girl struck a final bow and then cleared the area. The girl walked over to the band and helped them pack up as Edward and Madison made there way toward them.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Edward said when they reached them. The gypsy girl turned around and smiled.

"Thanks." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm Edward and this is my friend, Madison." Edward pointed to her as the girl shook his hand.

" I'm Tavi, and this is Renia" Tavi pointed to her friend who was walking up next to her.

"Hi!" Renia smiled.

"You guys new here?" Tavi asked looking at Madison.

"We're here with the military actually. We we're just on our way to the police station when we stopped to see your performance."

"Well in that case," Tavi smirked, "I'd be happy to take you there if you need some help. This town can get a little confusing."

"Thanks we'd appreciate it, so are you guys gypsies?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm not, but they are." She pointed to the band and Renia. "I have to change before we go. My foster dad doesn't like gypsies much." She grabbed a bag full of clothes and shoes and went into the nearest shop.

Edward thought to himself as she walked away, "_How come every where I go I end up working with some kind of gypsy?_"

When she came back out all of her jewelry was off and she was wearing jeans that were cut off at the knee and a dark blue t-shirt. She walked over to the group and led them to the police station.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Aurora sat against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head was buried in them. You could hear her crying. Two men walked into the room. One knelt down in front of an alchemist circle while the other sat down beside her. The slowly lifted her head up. The tears had stained her face and the boy beside her looked on worriedly. He had long hair to his neck and bangs that slightly covered his light blue eyes. Aurora then looked down at the alchemist sign on the ground. Her brown and purple eyes began filling with tears again and she brushed her straight, black hair out of her face.

"It didn't work." A tear fell down her cheek. "No matter how many times I try it never works. So much for being the Death Alchemist! I can bring everyone else back to life! Just not him."

"Scar's been gone a year now Aurora," Said the boy beside her. "You can't bring him back now. It's to late."

"No its not Kinta! I'm going to bring him back…even if it means crossing through the gate myself."

"You can't do that!" Alphonse Elric stood up from where he knelt by the circle on the floor. "I already told you what happens when you do." His hair was in a ponytail and he wore the same outfit his brother once wore.

"You forget Al, I'm the death Alchemist." With that she picked up the piece of chalk on the ground beside her and began drawing a new alchemist circle. She took extra care in how she drew every curve and every point. When she had finished she stood up in the middle of the circle and looked at the two boys.

"You coming?"

The boys quickly stood in the circle with her. She put her hands together and they followed. Then they quickly slammed their hands to the ground and a bright light flashed. They were now standing at the gate. She looked at Alphonse and smiled while he looked worryingly back at her. The gate slowly opened and they ran through it.


End file.
